New Year
by MayaKills
Summary: to bring in the new year i decided to take a break from my other story and write this. "After getting hit from a cork Zoro went to the infermary to get a cooling pad but insted he gets heated up."


**Maya- hello everyone sicnce it's a new year i thought i should take a brake from my story GB Fruti and write a fic in honour of it. Happy 2013 everyone. **

* * *

"Happy New Year!" Everyone on the thousand sunny yelled. Laughing Sanji popped the cork on a wine bottle. It went soaring through the air and smacked Zoro square in the face.

"Ah shit." Said Zoro as he rubbed at the red mark that formed on his forehead. At this Luffy burst out laughing.

"Good aim Sanji." Luffy then laughed so hard he fell off his seat.

"Luffy stop laughing!" Chopper yelled. "You ok Zoro?"

"Yeah I'm ok." Said Zoro.

"Here go get a cooling pack." Said Chopper as he handed Zoro keys to his medical supplies. "The cupboard above the sink." Nodding Zoro made his way out of the galley and to the infirmary.

Once there he went over to the cupboards where Chopper said he kept the cooling pads. Sighing he stood on his toes in order to lean over the sink to unlock the lock. As he was struggling with it he felt a pair of hands reach around him.

"Having trouble?" Breathed a lustful voice in his ear.

"No." Zoro said as he tried to pull away. The body behind him would have none of that though and bit at his ear drawing a moan from Zoro. "Sanji fuck off."

"I won't fuck off but I will fuck." Sanji chuckled into his ear before licking the rim of it. Moaning Zoro held onto the sink for support. Smiling Sanji moved his hands up Zoro body pinching a nipple through his clothes. At this Zoro yelped. Liking this reaction Sanji continued to do this well his other hand slowly moved down to grope Zoro's package.

This had Zoro withering in Sanji's hand. Zoro bit his lip as he tried to hold back his moans. "I'll have none of that." Sanji said as he lifted Zoro up and dropped him onto the bed.

Climbing on top of Zoro he kissed him on the lips. Licking Zoro's bottom lip he silently asked for entrance. Opening his mouth Zoro allowed Sanji's tongue to enter his mouth. At first it was a gentle kiss but soon they were fighting each other for dominance. Their tongues creating a delicious friction. After a few moments Zoro gave in allowing Sanji to explore his mouth. Sanji pulled back after a while so they could breathe.

Looking down he admired the way Zoro's cheeks were a light pink, his breath coming out in short gasps. His face covered by a thin layer of sweat. Leaning down he kissed him again while at the same time he started to pull the hem of Zoro's shirt out from his hamaki.

Once free from the hamaki Sanji slid his hand under Zoro's shirt and made small circular movements along Zoro's abs. Zoro twitched when he felt Sanji's cold hand make contact with his hot skin but he melted into the touch soon. Seeing Zoro relax Sanji then moved his hand upward in order to rub one of Zoro's erect nipples. "Sanji." Zoro moaned into their kiss.

Moving his head back Sanji quickly pulled Zoro's shirt up and over his head. Using it he tied Zoro's hands together. Smiling Sanji leaned back down and captured Zoro's lips again. Using his hands he massaged Zoro's nipples before pinching one between his fingers.

Once again pulling away from the kiss Sanji licked Zoro along his jaw line and neck as he continued to move down until he was licking one of Zoro's nipples. "Which feels better Zoro, my fingers," Sanji said pinching one of Zoro's nipples. "Or my mouth?" Sanji asked before lowering his head and licking around Zoro's nipple then biting it.

"Ah Sanji!" Cried Zoro as he arched into it.

"I'll take that as mouth." Sanji said as he once again bite Zoro's nipple before doing the same to the other one. Smirking Sanji then lowered his hand and started to slide Zoro's hamaki down until it was off. He then proceeded to unzip Zoro's pants and slide them down before throwing onto the floor along with Zoro's hamaki. Sitting back up Sanji looked down at Zoro who was now only wearing his bandana.

Zoro was panting heavily. His entire body covered in sweat and a little drool sliding down his cheek. As Zoro caught his breath Sanji undid his tie and placed it next to Zoro then unbuttoned his jacket and slide it off before doing the same with his shirt.

Sanji then moved down Zoro's body licking him as he did. When he reached Zoro's dick he missed it then continued to lick Zoro's thigh. "Sanji." Grumbled Zoro. "Please."

Looking up Sanji smirked at Zoro. "What is it?"

"Don't tease." Said Zoro as he withered to try to get some friction on his dick.

"I wouldn't think of it." Said Sanji as he grasped Zoro's dick giving it a firm squeeze.

"AH!" Cried Zoro. "Sanji!"

Sanji then slowly moved his hand up and down pumping Zoro's dick as Zoro moaned. Smiling he moved his finger to Zoro's lips and stuck them in his mouth when he let out a loud moan. "Suck." Sanji said.

Nodding Zoro sucked on the finger in his mouth as Sanji lowered his head and sucked on Zoro's dick. Sanji bobbed his head up and down deep throating Zoro. Taking Zoro's dick out of his mouth he licked a vein up to the tip before sucking on it. At this Zoro moaned.

Pulling his fingers from Zoro's mouth he brought them down to Zoro's anus. At first he slowly circled it feeling it relax he inserted a finger. Waiting a bit for Zoro to get used to it he continued to bob his head. Once he felt Zoro relax again he began to thrust his finger in and out. In a few minutes Zoro was moaning as he thrust his hips into Sanji's mouth. Pulling away Sanji grabbed his tie and tied it around Zoro's mouth. "Mmnn?"

"As much as I love to hear you moan we need to keep quite so on one hears us." Said Sanji as he again lowered himself so that he was back between Zoro's legs. He then put two fingers into Zoro's anus.

Once Zoro relaxed at the feeling Sanji moved his fingers in and out while he scissor crossed them successfully stretching Zoro. Smiling, he then put in a third finger. At this Zoro tensed tighter then the other two but soon relaxed allowing Sanji to begin stretching him again.

Not soon after Zoro was once again moaning. Taking a deep breath Sanji pulled his fingers out of Zoro and pulled a condom from his pocket. "Zoro put this on me."

Sitting up Zoro looked at the condom Sanji was holding before he nodded his head at his hands which were still tied behind his back. Smiling Sanji pulled the tie from around Zoro's mouth. "I didn't say with your hands." Sanji said as he freed his dick from his pants.

Blushing Zoro moved onto his knees and leaned down so that his face was leveled with Sanji's dick. Sanji then placed the condom on his dick before moving to allow Zoro to push it the rest of the way down. Smiling Sanji thrust his dick into Zoro's mouth once before pulling out. "No matter how much I want to be in your mouth I want to be somewhere else more."

Nodding Zoro allowed Sanji to retie the tie around his mouth before he lied back down. Taking a deep breath Sanji spread Zoro's legs and lined his Dick with Zoro's anus. "Ready?" Asked Sanji.

Once Zoro nodded Sanji thrust inside seating his dick in fully. At this they both moaned, Zoro into the tie and Sanji into Zoro's shoulder. When he felt Zoro relax he then began thrusting in and out searching for the one spot he knew would drive Zoro up the wall. It took a few thrusts but he found it.

Grinning Sanji lifted Zoro's hips and began mercilessly pounding into Zoro hitting his sweet spot each time. "Mhnmm." Zoro moaned.

"Yes call my name." Said Sanji as he bit into Zoro's shoulder before sucking to leave a nice dark hickey. Moving his hand down Sanji grasped Zoro's dick and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. With one big moan Zoro came in Sanji's hand. Sanji moaned as Zoro tightened around him and with a few more thrusts he came.

Falling onto the bed they breathed heavily. Their bodies covered in a think layer of sweat now. After they had calmed down Sanji pulled out of Zoro and threw the condom in the trash. Taking out a smoke he moved back over to Zoro and untied him. "You ok?" He asked kissing the still red mark on Zoro's forehead.

"Yeah." Nodded Zoro as he rubbed his wrists. "Can you get me that cooling pad now?"

"Sure." Said Sanji kissing Zoro once more time before moving over to the cupboard. "Umm Zoro you may want to see this."

Standing up Zoro Walked over to where Sanji stood. Looking in he saw what Sanji was gapping at. Inside, instead of cooling pads, were condoms, lube and a note. Reaching Sanji pulled the note out. On it, in Choppers messy doctor printing was this. 'Dear Sanji and Zoro, I hope you guys enjoy these and practice safe sex. Love Chopper.'

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it. if you liked this story please check out some of my other ones. Once again happy new year. **


End file.
